Kingdom of Dale
* This is a faction created by legoarmy505 to create a new power in the north. This faction of northmen is looking for recruits. Its capitial is Dale, which legoarmy505 acquired from Thorin_The_King. Part of Confederation of the Northmen. Rhovanion is mainly a bunch of city states which are responsible for recruiting but the king rules over all and owns all the land. Note that many Cities need players. Government Monarchy Legoarmy505 - King of Rhovanion and lord of Dale Territories Wilderland - Everthing North of the southern tip of East Bight and not Erebor territory Ft point of Dale (in Erebor's land) Dale a strip of Land in Dorwinion Ranks The Rhovanion rank system: The King - overall ruler of the city states and land, Hold the final in matters. Prince - there are two princes that will look after the two provinces, the dalish biome and wilderland territories. First prince is in charge of wilderland territoris and second is in charge of the Dale biome when king is not there. Lord of Rhovanion - Decision is very valuable and looks after things while King is away City lord - In Charge of a city that he/she built/inherited. Has full authority over that city unless the King is there. Is second to a Lord if not in their city. The Knights of Rhovanion - Tasked with defending to cities of Rhovanion and led by their Captian they specialize in keeping out uninvited guests as well was keeping defenses up to date Bardian Archers - best archers in all the land, tasked with keeping the lands safe from enemies. Cities may give ranks in their own city to help look after different things. History Long ago, in fair land of Rohan , a young Horse-lord, legoarmy505 built his city, a great place full of lively houses and people but then legoarmy505 thought about more land and more power but could not stand to leave his proud kingdom. He knew to follow his heart and to protect the small isolated villages and farms scattered across his would-be land. Soon after that, he left with loyal men of his household to start a new power in the north. Legoarmy505 struck an Deal with the Dwarves of Erebor and their King Under The Mountain to acquire Dale as his capitial. He now plans to finish Dale and raise other great cities and fortressess in his new nation. Check out The Lego saga for more. Members legoarmy505 - King of Rhovanion and Lord of Dale plunger816 - lord of leodhburg, first prince of Rhovanion brosnan2011 - lord of Bardsholt * Loco_play300 * craftypig8 * Duke254 - Lord of Rhovanion cooledgoTGL * Dersky123 - Second Prince of Rhovanion NicoDeAngelo20 * D564 comandconquer - Lord of Terinel * mojoboko * Ridge106/rednax808 - Grand Loremaster of Dale and Lord of Rhovanion Laenodir- Captain of the Knights of Rhovanion Livssa * Avavel * AnonymousJag * WinterSolstice - Knight of Rhovanion Void_Worm * gymnastgirl902 Bradymarz - Leader of the Bardain Archers eirthrie XTridentPlayzX - Bardian Archer, hermanwb Players with an * means that they are inactive or they are unable to play frequently Major Builds Note: All building is suspended until update in case of new Dale bricks. Dale - Capital, made in land owned by Erebor (With the permissions of Thorin), has majority of players living there. The city of Dale is being reset once the new update which adds Dale has been implemented (Not the entire city but the majority). Bardsholt - a town in East bight, soon to be a mighty Fortress Redwater - a small village in Redwater Ford Dale Port - Port on the South east corner of Dale (biome) Formal Alliances and Diplomacy They are part of the Council of the Northmen A mutual defense treaty with the Dol Amorth Republic Mutual defense treaty with Gondor Alliance with the High elves of Lindon Good terms with dwarves, mostly Erebor Military Alliance with Dorwinion Businesses Of Dale The Dale Clay Hut is a business which specializes on the trade of hardened clay and or tiles. Rules 1st, Always try to help out other faction members out when building, it will help long term. 2nd, No killing allies or players with neutral factions. 3rd, No stealing or griefing. 4th, Always listen to the king. University of Dale Dale hosts one of the only universities in Middle earth. It is Led by the Grand Loremaster, Ridge106 and he is helped by the Lore Masters Mrhobbit1234, Odochi, SirWilsonGG and legoarmy505. It is located on the South west corner of Dale. All book donations appreciated. Talk to Ridge106 for more.